The teenage life experience
by solatia
Summary: Since crime in Townsville had reduced to a minimum, the girls are sent to a boarding school in the outskirts of the city for their last year of high school, to live as nomal teenagers. What can they do when they meet old enemies and also old friends...? Can love bloom under such circumstances...? R/R please... First story in PPG ever so be kind... All pairings, Greens, Reds, Blues.
1. Prologue

**_~Buttercup's POV~_**

I was standing in front of the huge building, together with my sisters, this early in the sunny Sunday morning and we were just staring at it. That is, until my red-headed sister turned around to face us and spoke.

"Alright girls… Remember what the Professor said. We are to not use out powers unless absolutely necessary. This is our only chance for a normal life so we have to grab it, okay…"

I don't know if the last sentence was to convince us or herself as it was almost mumbled under her breath. Having superpowers though, including super-hearing, we were able to catch it.

* * *

Oh, yeah… I haven't introduced myself yet, have I…? Oh god, you must be so confused right about now.

Well, let's see where to begin… Hm…

Oh, I know…

'Ahem…' My name for one is Buttercup Utonium. I just turned seventeen about two months ago, and I'm one of the Power Puff Girls… the other two being my sisters.

I have pitch black hair that reaches about my shoulders and bangs that, even if sometimes annoying, go above my eyes in an uneven straight line.

Hm… Does that even make sense…? Anyway, moving on…

My eyes are the color of light green and even if I prefer not to care about such things, you could say that my body is pretty much developed for my age. Even if I have the same measurements as my sisters though, I'm more in the tomboy-ish side… unlike them.

Oh, speaking of my sisters…

We were all created by a scientist known as the Professor, which makes him somewhat like a father to us. Anyway, about my sisters…

The leader of our team and the academic genius, you could say, is named Blossom. She has red hair that reaches a little bellow her waist and is frequently; make that almost all the time, put up into a high pony-tail. She used to hold them there with a huge red bow but she got over that phase at the age of about ten or so… Alleluia to that too… 'Ahem…' Anything else for Blossom, oh yeah… I forgot to mention that she has pink eyes, didn't I? Well, whether you believe it or not, she does. She is kind of bossy most of the time too, but don't tell her I told you that… let's just keep it as our little secret, no…?

Now, about my other sister, Bubbles… Uh Bubbles, sweet little Bubbles… Well, there is not much to tell you about her, other than she is the most sweet and lovable creature that you'll ever have the pleasure to meet- even if it get's a little annoying sometimes, but that's just only me. She has baby blue eyes and blonde hair that are regularly put on in two low ponytails… she still hadn't get off this habit to put them like that. Oh, she also happens to have an uncountable love for cute little things, including animals, and she is a vegetarian. Um… in addition to that, she also likes shopping, like a _lot_… and drawing.

* * *

Well, now that you learned the most important information about my sisters and me, why don't I fill you in what we are doing here, away from our home and all alone…?

We are currently in front of a boarding school, a little on the outskirts of our old town and home, Townsville, and we are on our way to go in.

We were sent here by the Professor because he believes that we have to have experiences like that of a normal teenager… without worrying if, or better yet _when_, a monster will attack our town so we could go and kill it.

As I mentioned before, we have superpowers, and with them comes great responsibility as well.

We used to go out and save the city from villains or monster' attacks, like all the time since we were five… You heard it, five.

So, since attacks had lessened these past few years and with the new barrier that our 'father' had build to protect the city further, he decided that at least our last year of high school should be passed as regulars kids, and not like before… at least for that year.

Which is what brought us here, in front of this huge building, mentioned in the beginning of my little presentation in the first place…

Well, what more can I say than: let the challenge begin…

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, first fanfic about the PPG, so I don't know how this will turn out. Just wanted to tell you that I don't own them, nor anything else, and that this will eventually get better. This was just a presentation of the story, something like a prologue to get to know the characters and situation in general, and I hope you will like it…**

**Oh, also… even if it says Buttercup and Butch, it will have all of the pairings inside… Green, Reds and Blues… I just enjoy their fights more. I will post how I want them to look, but let me tell you that I don't own the pictures… just liked them like that. Hmmm…**

**Um… That is all, thanks for reading and well, please tell me what you think, if you want…** **It's gonna be really appreciated...**


	2. Part I

**A/N:**** Still don't own them and never will… Here you got the real first chapter of this story, enjoy…**

* * *

The girls gave a sigh and with determined expressions on their faces, made their way inside.

If the building seemed huge from the outside, then from this perspective it was humongous. Halls were everywhere and stairs leading to who knows where.

"Great… Now what…?"

It was Buttercup the one who spoke and as Blossom turned to face her sister, she noticed she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was looking irritated. She gave yet another sigh.

"Don't worry BC. We'll just have to find someone to ask for directions… Oh, there comes a girl now..."

Bubbles was already making her way to the girl that she indicated in a matter of seconds after she had spoken.

This girl seemed to be about their age with chestnut colored hair that reached her waist. She was carrying a couple of books on her hands and as Bubbles tried to catch her attention with her voice, she got startled and the books came down on the floor.

The two siblings left behind glanced at one another for a second before following after their blonde sister to assist the fallen girl.

* * *

**_~Buttercup's POV~_**

We instantly rushed to help her and when everything was back in place, she turned and looked at us, to thank us I assume.

By the time that we saw each other, we all gasped.

I know that girl.

"Robin…?"

"Girls…?"

In an act of girly-ness, they all rushed to hug each other. While I just stood there looking at them and sighing. I mean come on… We may have to see her for a few years but that is no reason to act like that…

Unfortunately, I wasn't excused by the group hug as Robin dragged me in it with the help of my sisters.

* * *

Her blue eyes were smiling when we released each other, but you could spot a question somewhere in there.

"Oh girls… I thought I would never see you again… How come you're here? Did something happen…?"

"Oh no… It's just that since crime in the city has minimized, the Professor wanted us to come here in order to have a normal life for once. What about you…? Is this where you were sent off to when you left?"

Blossom sure seemed to have relaxed a little as the previous tension, that was clear on her features, was no longer there. Bubbles seemed like that too, but she was always cheerful so it was hard to tell.

The three of them engaged into a conversation, and Robin was kind enough to show us where we were supposed to be going.

I knew Robin since we were young, sure… but I was never _that_ close to her. I still considered her a good acquaintance though. It was nice to see a friendly person in here and on our first day too.

* * *

While we were making our way through hallway after hallway, the girls got to catch up with Robin.

They talked for whatever you could think about, from their lives to how the school worked. I didn't talk much, as I just followed behind in silence, but I did hear that this school had good sports events and teams.

Hmmm… Maybe coming here would be good after all…

* * *

As we finally arrived in front of the principal's office, Robin bid us goodbye since she had things to attend to.

Inside, Blossom was the one who did all the talking and took care of the things that were missing.

All of the papers necessary were already completed and the ones that weren't, it was easy as pie.

With our things on the way here, and our new keys and schedules in hand, we thanked the kind woman who was behind the principal's desk and left on our way.

Apparently, Bubbles was appointed to room seven, while Blossom on thirty-two.

At least the arrangements are good enough. My room is number ten, so the three rooms weren't far from each other, only two rooms between them (for each) and a hall.

Blossom's was on the opposite side of the hall so even though ours' were on the right, hers was on the left.

* * *

Bubbles was ecstatic as we were making our way to our rooms.

I heard them discuss about our new lives, and even if Blossom was a little worried we left our responsibility and the Professor alone back there, she still seemed happy enough.

I was apathetic about it all. I would have to see the sports equipment first to make a decision about whether I liked it here or not.

* * *

Since it was a Sunday and we weren't starting class till tomorrow, we passed our time exploring a little and decorating our new rooms.

When my things arrived, I began putting up the posters of famous sport players. I also made my bed with my green cover and put everything in place. Clothes went inside the small closet, things were put on selves and other surfaces, etc.

* * *

After the small exploration I did with my sisters, we learned that the girls' dorm had a roomy kitchen for everyone to use as they pleased, a small living room were you were able to go there and read or just pass the time and a large bathroom which all the girls used.

We didn't have time to investigate the other rooms of the school, or any room at that, since we were pretty tired, mentally mostly, from the trip and decided to call it a day.

* * *

For lunch we ate there, but for dinner we decided to go out with some of the girls that we had met during our little adventure.

We went to a restaurant that was close to where we currently were and I have to admit… the food was pretty good. I will have to remember to come back here some time during our stay.

It was called Starfish but it had nothing to do with fishes, or stars for that matter apparently. Would you look at that…?

* * *

Our books had arrived earlier that day and were already put on the selves, ready for use… or dust. I couldn't decide yet but I was pretty sure that I was going for the second one most. Needless to tell you that Blossom was none too happy about it, but when do I ever listen to Blossom…? Nah… It's too much fun to tease her to pass it up.

* * *

After we were finished with our dinner, we passed our time while looking to some TV that one of the girls had in her room.

Actually, make that I and her looked at the TV, while the rest of them just made small conversations.

For my sisters it was easy to make friends with girls, especially for Bubbles who was friends with everyone. I just preferred to hang out with guys than with girls. They were less drama-queens and more fun in my opinion.

Make that they were less drama in general…


	3. Part II

**A/N:**** Ah… There you got the second chapter. Enjoy… Oh, still don't own them...  
**

* * *

Ring Ring Ring…

A groan could be heard from the depths of a green-styled room. Right after, a hand shot from under layers of sheets and covers in search for the offending thing that dared to disturb the peaceful slumber of the owner of said hand.

After a little blind digging, the hand ended its owner's torture and with an 'aha', found the blasted alarm clock and turned it shut.

Black mop of hair found their way out of the disarray of green sheets, followed by a face of –what turned out to be- a girl, who when opened her sleepy eyes, revealed that they were the brilliant color of light green.

Another groan –followed by a yawn this time- came from the girl as she lifted her hands, one above her head to stretch while the other went to rub the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

A knock came to her room's door, followed by another girl's voice.

"Buttercup… wake up. We start school today, so hurry and get up to get ready. Come on. Bubbles and I are already on our way."

The girl -that was now revealed was named Buttercup- groaned at the voice of her sister.

'How can she be so cheerful in the morning? What did she mean by school any…?'

Realization donned in and she shot out of her bed like a bullet.

Of course… They weren't in their home anymore. Professor had sent them to this boarding school to act like normal teenagers for once.

That's right…

* * *

With inhuman speed, she got out of bed and started getting her things ready… all the while talking to her sister.

"It's okay, I'm up… I'll be there in a few."

She heard her sisters' steps getting weaker, so she figured that they were continuing on their way.

She picked out clothes for the day –a green sweater with a hood and blue jeans, together with her sneakers- took a towel, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste and made her way out the door and to the shared bathroom.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and started on her way in search for her sisters.

After she returned her things to her room, she finally found them in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Taking an apple from its place, she washed it and took a bite, all the while looking at her sisters, who were sitting at the table, from her position on the counter.

* * *

A few more girls came inside too, with Robin being among them. By the time she spotted the three sisters, she went up to them.

"Good morning everyone… How do you feel about it being your first day? Are you ready?"

It would seem that Robin was a morning person as well, along with her blonde sister. Blossom was too, but not to such a degree.

"Good morning to you too Robin, girls… Oh, I'm so excited about today. I can't wait to meet my new classmates. I wonder if there are any cute boys."

Buttercup sweat dropped at that. It was _so_ like her "little" sister to say that. She just took another bite from her apple without a comment. Her only greeting was a nod of her head towards their direction.

* * *

When everyone had eaten at least _something_, the three sisters, followed by the rest of the girls, started making their way out on the hall and towards their rooms to take their books for the day.

Buttercup had English/Literature first period, along with Bubbles, while Blossom had Maths. Robin had P.E. so since the girls were on their own. They went out and made their way to the appointed classrooms.

The two rooms weren't close to one another though, so they separated soon after.

* * *

With Blossom:

The red-headed Power Puff made her way to the room with the number 3 on its door. She followed the rest of the students that were going in and she sat at one of the chairs that were unoccupied somewhere in the middle, close to the windows.

As she was taking her books out of the bag, she heard the bell ring, indicating the start of her lesson as well as the school day.

Her attention was turned to her books, so she didn't notice a boy that was coming her direction. She _did_ hear though the deliberate clearing of someone's throat. She realized, a little too late, that it was coming from above her, but after she looked up, she gasped…

This couldn't be happening… This must be an illusion… He, no… **they** couldn't-shouldn't be here.

It's impossible…

* * *

With Buttercup and Bubbles:

The two sisters were on their way to their classroom, a room that had the number 12 on it.

Bubbles was ecstatic about today. She was giggling the whole way till they got to it.

"Oh Buttercup… I wonder how everything is gonna be. I can't wait to meet new people and make new friends."

Said girl just nodded, the only indication that she had heard what her sister had said but nothing else. She was silent till they got inside and picked desks to sit to. They decided that they would sit together for the time being and so just went and sat on a desk at the middle of the class… not to far back, but not in the front row either.

The bell that indicated the start of the first lesson rang, so they just sat down and looked around for the room for any other known faces.

The one face that they noticed though, was certainly not the one they were ever expecting to see ever again… and not in this particular school, that's for sure.

Bubbles turned to her sister beside her with a frightened expression on.

"Um… Buttercup… Please tell me that I'm not seeing who I'm seeing right now."

Her sister turned to her too a few seconds after her request, only now turning away from the not-at-all stranger that had come inside the classroom.

"I'm afraid Bubbles that you're indeed seeing who you're seeing 'cause there is no way we are both seeing ghosts."

"That's what I thought."

Both girls turned around to see the boy that had entered a few minutes prior and kept looking at him with round and –if they wanted to be true to themselves, a little frightened -eyes.

It's impossible… They couldn't be back, not now…


	4. Part III

**A/N:**** Wow… Third chapter… A miracle…**

* * *

With Blossom:

By the time she looked up, she came face to face with a dirty-blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes.

Said boy's glaring eyes took on a startled expression by the time that they collided with her pink ones.

Not even a moment later, Blossom stood up from her seat, now facing him, and they both instantly pointed the other while exclaiming at the same time.

"Boomer/Bubbles' sister…"

She sweat-dropped at his _name_ for her…

His voice rang in the air and brought her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow at that suspiciously.

"I should be the one asking you that. What are _you_ doing here? What are you and your brothers planning now?"

Even if he wanted, or had something for that matter, to answer her, he didn't have the chance to. An old kind looking lady, who wore a pair of old fashioned glasses, came inside and told the class to take their seats.

Apparently Boomer had firstly gone to this desk for a reason as when the woman made her appearance he huffed and with crossed arms took the seat by her.

After the pleasant greeting from the old woman, Blossom and Boomer didn't exchange even a glance at one another, let alone talked.

As the woman looked around, as if looking for something, her eyes fell on Blossom's pink ones and lit up. Right after, she turned to face everyone.

"Oh students… it seems we have a new student among us today."

Then she signaled with her hands to the front of the class, by her, to come.

"You girl with the reddish hair that is sitting beside mr Jojo. Come…"

Blossom didn't even have to look around to know who they were talking about – it _was_ pretty obvious after all – but she still did anyway. Her suspicions were confirmed. All of the students present, except Boomer, were looking right at her.

After looking to the front again and seeing the waiting eyes of the grown woman, she sighed and complied with her wishes.

She got up and after she reached her destination, she turned around to face the teenagers yet again and clasped her hands together in front of her. She wore on a small smile.

"Hello everyone… My name is Blossom Utonium. I…"

She couldn't get to finish her sentence as all the students, except Boomer again of course, started talking all at once.

"Oh my GOD!"

"You mean from the PowerPuff Girls?"

"OMG… OMG… OMG…"

"She is hot…"

"I'm a huge fan of yours Blossom…"

"Does that mean that all three of you are here now?"

"SILENCE…"

A deathly silence fell upon the classroom after the once seemingly kind woman yelled out of the blue like that. Blossom for one was dumbstruck by the outburst. She was just staring at her with rounded eyes, along with the rest of the classroom.

When the woman noticed she had everyone's attention again, she returned to her smiling, which was fake apparently, self. She turned her attention to the pink Puff again.

"Well, thank you ms Utonium. You may return to your seat if you please now."

She did as she was told, eyeing the teacher from time to time on her way back behind her shoulder.

"Well everyone, settle down so we can begin."

They all went out of their reverie with that and did what she told. Who knew what she was gonna do if they didn't.

With that, the lesson begun…

* * *

With Buttercup and Bubbles:

Thankfully, nobody noticed their frightened and startled expressions.

They didn't have long to ponder on it as the students, mostly girls, that were previously surrounding the guy that had gotten them in this expression, were descending since the teacher had come.

It was a young woman, couldn't be more than twenty-five years old who had golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her heart shaped face was adorned with a warm smile.

When everyone had sat down, she was already to her desk and with her hands on the table while standing up, she spoke.

"Well, hello everyone… My name's ms Summers but will change it to ms White soon enough, _hopefully_."

Bubbles and Buttercup had no idea what she was talking about, nor why she sweat-dropped or even why the classroom had erupted in light laughter at her last comment.

Well, Buttercup was not one who liked not knowing what was going on around her, she was a fighter after all and all fighters had to have a good knowledge of their surroundings. So, when Bubbles asked if she understood anything of what was going on, she raised her hand at her in a gesture, as if saying 'hold that thought' or even 'wait a moment' and turned around on her seat facing the person behind them.

Said person turned out to be a girl she had met the day before as she was an acquaintance of Robin, so she went right to the point.

"Hey Sara, what are they all laughing about?"

The other girl tried to stifle her giggles long enough to form an acceptable answer.

"Ms Summers and Coach White are engaged for two whole years now and they still have to decide on a wedding date. Every time they do, always something comes up and so they cancel on the last minute."

"Aw… That's so cute!"

Buttercup sweat-dropped. That was her sister for you… getting excited about something like that.

They both turned back around since ms Summers-White spoke again while clapping her hands two times to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, okay people… please calm down now. Good… Now, I think that I'm spotting some new faces. Hello girls, yes… I'm talking to you two. Come on, come… come up here to introduce yourselves to everyone."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at one another and after Buttercup shrugged her shoulders in indifference and got up, her little sister got up also and followed her to the front where her teacher was currently waiting.

Ms Summers went behind them and put a reassuring hand on one of each of the girls' shoulders.

"Well, go on girls… introduce yourselves, don't be shy…"

The sisters shared one more glance before turning to look at the students again.

Buttercup's eyes fell briefly on the boy and she frowned a little as she noticed he hadn't even seen them as he was currently busy talking- more like flirting, with a few girls that were around him with a playful smirk on his lips.

She huffed and while crossing her hands in front of her chest and turning her head to the side to look out the window in an indifferent manner, she spoke.

"My name's Buttercup Utonium but you…"

"**YOU**… What are _you_ doing here?"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was all too rudely interrupted by none other than the boy who she loathed like no other.

By the time that he heard her say her name, all conversation was lost from his mind and the only thought that existed in there now was how he wanted to go up to her and pummel her to the ground. He was shaking with anticipation while his hands were clenched in two tight fists.

The teacher raised her eyebrows at the sudden outburst from the boy.

"Is there something the matter mr Jojo?"

Buttercup smirked evilly as her stance turned into one ready to fight as she was leaning slightly forward and her hands clenched at her sides as well in a similar manner. She noticed from the corner of her left eye her usually cheerful sister have a worried expression on her face for yet another time that day but she didn't give it much thought. She was somewhat preoccupied at the moment with other things.

"Yeah Butch… Is there something the matter?"

She said his name with venom spilling each letter.

He just growled in return while his fists clenched even more firmly almost drowning blood from the new wound. After a minute though, he visibly relaxed and took on a more laid back posture while he crossed his hands in front of his chest and a smirk started appearing on his face in slight amusement and mockery. His eyes spoke of the unvoiced challenge his whole body showed without even saying a word about it as they shined.

"Could it be that you missed me Butterbutt…? Is that why you followed me here?"

Her eyes rounded before turning into slits. Her light green eyes were starting to see red as she looked straight into his challenging green ones. The fury within her was intensifying by each passing second.

Even through all that, she couldn't move for some reason in order to act on her violent thoughts about how to murder the (now revealed) green-eyed Rowdyruff. Bubbles had a strong hold of her hand, holding her back, and wouldn't let go.

She turned around with furious eyes asking a '_what the hell_' without even voicing it. Her expression said it all.

She was faced with light blue puppy-dog eyes filled with unshed tears. Buttercup didn't know if she was faking it or not but for as long as she could remember, no one could resist her sister's puppy-bog eyes, that includes her as well.

She looked at her for a few more seconds but gave up in the end (she knew she would before even turning) with a final sigh and relaxed her fighting stance, her head bowed.

When he noticed her relaxing state, he smirked some more and his eyes shown brightly in amusement.

"Aw… Is wittle Butterbee turning softy…? How _cute_…"

She glared at him from her bowed position.

"Watch it Butchie boy… Don't push your luck."

Before another argument could break out inside her classroom, ms Summers clapped her hands yet again to gain the attention of everyone. They were all looking with held breaths for the fight to unfold before them but she wasn't about to let it happen, not in her watch.

"Well, thank you ms Utonium. Mr Jojo I would have to ask you to sit down please, good… now, would you like to introduce yourself too little lady…?"

Bubbles, now already forgotten about the near fight, turned her head to face the classroom and with a small giggle escaping her lips, she spoke in her angelic voice.

"Hello everyone… I'm Bubbles Utonium. I would love to get to know all of you and I hope we become good friends."

A series of questions were asked and comments were made in a similar manner as with Blossom on the other class, but ms Summers stopped it before it got out of hand.

"Now now everyone… You'll get to ask your questions when break time comes. For now, we have a lesson to begin, so please settle down and let's concentrate on the things at hand, shall we…?"

With that last statement/question from the teacher, the class begun right after the two super heroines had made their way back at their desk.

* * *

Well, this year is turning out to be just fantastic, don't you think so…?

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that's it for now, and I still don't own them just the idea and plot. I sincerely apologize for the long wait but I was kinda busy. I would have updated during Christmas vacation but I had things to read for my studies. With all those test that had already pilled up for after Xmas I was full. Well, again sorry, but I will try my hardest next time, even if it will take a while considering the time for those previously mentioned tests in now… Anyway, hope you like it and please tell me what you think… it would be very appreciated.**

**Well, till next time…**


	5. Part IV

**A/N:**** I'm gonna tell this one last time so bear with me… I don't own them and never will… there, that's out of the way. Now, here you have the next chapter, so go on and read it. Thank you…**

* * *

With Blossom:

The hour passed fairly quickly. She took notes of today's lesson and they also solved some mathematics' problems. Their teacher, who later revealed to be named ms Doffer, decided to not give them anything for homework on the first day.

During the whole lesson, Blossom didn't even make a move to glance at the blonde boy beside her.

By the time that she heard the bell ring, she rushed to pick up her books and got out of there, with only indication that she ever was even there a pink light in the form of a line behind her. She faintly noticed from the corner of her eye a dark-blue light follow her out but then it took the opposite route of her. She figured that he was probably on his way to do what she was about to.

Now… what was Bubbles and Buttercup's classroom nr again…?

* * *

With the boys:

The dark-blue light went beeline straight towards the classroom where he knew his green brother was supposed to be now. In record time, since he as of now knew this school like the palm of his hand, he arrived and noticed a sight that confirmed the suspicions of him not being wrong, that he never really had.

His older brother's fighting gleam in the eyes had returned and with a smirk he was just about to attack a dark-haired light-green-eyed girl about their age and another girl, the only girl he ever paid serious attention to for reasons still unknown to him even after all these years, trying to prevent it.

He didn't lose anytime in unnecessary greetings. He just went up to them and without saying anything or even stopping but only nodding his head once, he grabbed his brother by the elbow and went straight to the other end of the building where his older brother and leader was.

His brother's protests fell on deaf ears as he didn't give it much thought and just continued his way towards the advanced classes.

Without even stopping, with his free hand, he grabbed his red-headed brother by the time that he noticed him come out of his History class. He only came to a stop in an empty hallway with a dead end to one side to be safer. Better safe than sorry, right…? The discussing topic wasn't gonna be light anyway.

Boomer looked behind him, as he let his brothers free from his iron grip in front of him, to make sure that any unwanted visitors wouldn't appear.

After a sigh of relief, he brought a hand to his racing heart and turned back around to properly face his brothers. The sight was truly a terrifying one.

Oh o… They don't seem to be very happy about being dragged around the school grounds without a solid known reason. If their glaring eyes weren't a dead give-away, then them cracking their knuckles in a preparation of a Boomer-beating sure as hell was.

Boomer sweat-dropped at it and raised his hands in surrender or as a peace offering, he wasn't so sure what the reason was yet… hm… maybe it was both.

"Come… come on guys… Let's not be irrational and do something we will regret later. Let's just…"

A menacing and demanding voice stopped his speech in the middle. His red-headed brother and leader sure can be frightening when he wants to.

"**_Boomer…_** What was _that_ all about? _Why_ did you bring us here exactly?"

"Yeah dumb-head… didn't you notice I was ready to beat her before you took me away…? Now what are you gonna…?"

"Wait, wait… What do you mean? Beat who?"

Thankfully, his leader's curiosity when he didn't know something would beat his annoyance any day. His black-haired brother gave a sigh of frustration but slightly relaxed his fighting posture.

"I was just about to teach Butterbutt a lesson not to mess with me anymore and he cut me in the middle of it. I was so… what?"

His questionable expression couldn't be described with words. It was expected though since Brick was left speechless at the news, and a startled expression with round eyes and an open mouth wasn't a regular thing to occur to the red Ruff. Boomer started explaining.

"Yeah, well I saw Bubbles' pinky sister too. She is in my Math's class."

The red eyes of Brick woken up and a fire lit up in them, not necessarily out of joy. He turned to face his blonde brother with clenched fists.

"**WHAT…** Are you trying to tell me that the Power Puff Girls are _here_…? How come that is even possible? What the hell are they doing here anyway?"

"I don't know but she asked me what _we_ are doing here and what our plan is… I don't think that they knew we were even here."

"No… Blossom can't be here. No… What do they want anyway? We haven't done anything bad for a long time now. Heck, we haven't done anything that would lead to a jail-related punishment since we left that sorry excuse of a town all those years ago. How could they even find us here?"

Oh no… Brick was mumbling again. With super-hearing, the other two were able to hear him anyway though. However, they knew not to disturb him or interrupt him when he was in that state. He would be pissed if that happened. The other two glanced at one another while waiting, and Butch was ready to attack Boomer again, remembering that he stopped his match.

As he was about to act on his not-so-gentle thoughts, his other brother's voice prevented him saving the blonde Ruff from a good beating.

"Wait… you said that she asked what we were doing here. That must mean that they didn't know we _were_ here in the first place. Hm… Well, that's great. Now, hear me very clearly… you are to _not_ interact with them under any circumstances. You are to ignore them at all times… that goes for you Butch. You are to not start a fight with any of them, especially that green Puff. Do you understand?"

Said boy scowled at the order from his brother and leader but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Then, Brick continued…

"You are to not use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary. You are to not cause any trouble, capisce…? We will not scar our good time here just because of three little girls."

His word was absolute with no way out of it.

That is until the green Ruff found a loophole.

He smirked…

"You mean if she starts a fight, I could fight back right…? That's just basic defense."

His brother put a palm on his forehead while the blonde one sweat-dropped. It seems that he _really_ wanted to fight the green Puff.

"'Sigh…' No, Butch… you can't. Knowing you, you will deliberately try to piss her off for her to initiate the fight. So, no…"

If the other two didn't know any better, they would have thought that their brother was actually pouting, with his arms crossed. But no… Butch doesn't pout.

Brick sighed and shook his head while starting to make his way to their next lesson.

"Come on… The bell has ringed and Coach White isn't considered a patient person. We still got to change into our gym clothes."

The other two just followed, one not so willingly.

Well, at least they had P.E. now.

* * *

With Buttercup and Bubbles:

The hour passed with a fair amount of tension in the air of the classroom by the anticipation of the upcoming battle.

Bubbles tried to ease it by being her usual cheerful self with smiling and taking notes from time to time, when she considered something worth and difficult that she needed to write it down to remember it. She may have been seemed as a giddy girl with no worries but this was her way of dealing with such circumstances.

Buttercup on the other hand was itching to let loose and attack him with everything she got, pummel him to the ground with her own fists.

Needless to say that her counterpart was thinking along those lines as well… His previous fans were eyeing him warily as they had never before witnessed him being _so_ bloodthirsty in all the years they've known him.

When the bell rang, chaos broke into the room and chairs were thrown down in the heist to go out of there as quickly as possible to see the fight since it was forbidden to do it inside the class.

Buttercup and Butch picked up their things and in the blink of an eye flew out of the door.

Bubbles sighed and while she picked up her things in more silence and calm than not, she looked around and realized she was the only one left inside, if you exclude the teacher herself.

She sighed once more while taking her bag, and after saying goodbye to the teacher as she passed by her with a small apologetic smile, she went out in an attempt to stop the fight.

Outside was silent… _too_ silent. It was the calm before the storm. She found it somewhat unnerving if she wanted to be true to herself. Yeah, unnerving and terrifying.

A huge mass of people was filling the hall before her, and she wasn't even completely out of the door yet. Well, at least they weren't fighting yet.

In addition to that, they wouldn't let her pass through. Well, someone can find alternative ways if he tried hard enough, and besides… she can _fly_…

_Sorry Blossom… even though you told us not to…_

While thinking that, she started hovering above the ground and when she finally got a visual of the two people she wanted to see, she flew in unexplainable speeds to them… right in the middle of the crowd.

They weren't talking or yelling insults to one another. They were just standing there, glaring at each other's eyes with their bodies in a fighting stance and their teeth bore in a threat-like manner. Butch also had a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. They looked like two predators ready to pounce on their pray and kill it.

She sweat-dropped at the thought and the information that _she_ was the one who did it…

_Well, time to stop this._

She raised her hands in a calming manner and went to the side of where they were, right in the middle of both of them, so as to face them equally.

"Um… come on guys. Can't we just not fight…? There are other ways to solve things."

They didn't seem to hear her as they only looked ready to fight much more than before.

Before she had time to do anything else about it, a blue light came towards them and grabbed Butch. Without a word, a blonde mop of hair on a head with electric blue eyes nodded once and the next minute both him and Butch were gone… puff… vanished.

Both girls were left dumbfounded and were able only to blink… once… twice… They didn't even hear the protests coming from the rest of the students, who had circled them, about there being no fight, or even the noise that their feet made as they started scattering.

"What the… What just happened…?"

That was Buttercup.

A few seconds later, Blossom appeared in the distance and was right in front of them before they could even blink again.

She was in a state of panic and was talking a mile a minute in a frantic. The other two couldn't understand a word from whatever she was talking about.

"Blossom, calm the fuck down… We can't understand a word you are saying. Speak… more… s-l-o-w-l-y…"

Said girl, taking the advice of her green-eyed _very_ irritated sister, stopped talking for a few minutes and just settled to taking deep breaths from her nose to calm her racing heart.

"Now Blossom, what were you trying to tell us?"

"I… Ugh… the Rowdy Ruff Boys are **back**… Boomer was in my Math class just now and… wait… why are you so calm…?"

A confused expression adorned her face when she noticed her sisters' calm, and slightly irritated in the case of the green-eyed one, expression.

Said green-eyed girl spoke to solve the mystery…

"The thing is… we already know that… Butch was in our class too, and I would have kicked his ass if not for this goody-two-shoes counterpart who came and took him away before I had the chance."

"Hey… It's not _my_ fault that Boomer came, and besides… who are you calling a goody-two-shoes…? I'll have you know that…"

"Girls, girls… now is not the time to argue… We have a problem in our hands…We have to do something about them."

"I'll tell you what we are gonna do… we are gonna go up to them and pummel them to the ground where they belong, like the worms they are. We have beaten them once, we can do it again…"

"Sigh… no… we can't. We promised the Professor to live as normal teens and not use our powers unless absolutely necessary we are not gonna break our promise."

"Blossom… if you haven't noticed, this _is_ an emergency. You said it yourself, the RRBs are back so we got to stop them…"

"No Buttercup. We have to do what the professor said us to do. We came here to be normal, so we are gonna act normal. The only thing we can do is keep tabs on them. We have to follow them around and in case they do something illegal that gives us a reason to act, then we are going to fight them… Until then, we will only observe and wait. Are we clear on that…?"

She saw the hesitance in her little sister and the already there protest in Buttercup's mouth but after seeing her business-mode and serious face on, they both reluctantly agreed to what their leader told them. They just had to be careful from now on in what they were doing and just keep a close eye on the three boys.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Blossom looked up when she heard the bell ring indicating that the next lesson was about to start. She gave a sigh and turned to her sisters again.

"Well, we better get going, I have no idea where the gym is located and we don't have much time to find out. Come on…"

The three sisters started on their way to the gym for P.E.

Well, it seems that this year wasn't gonna be as they had once dreamed.

The complications just begun and they weren't the pleasant type either.


	6. Part V

**AN:**** Hey guys… Sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things happened… I got sick, I almost failed at one of my tests (thankfully, I didn't) and above all that, I lost the paper where I had written the continuation of this story. I had problems starting it in the first place so imagine my mood when I noticed that I had lost it. I was so angry that I put it off all together. I know, it was pretty stupid of me to lose it in the first place but still… it was frustrating. Sigh… Anyway, don't let me bore you with my complaints and go on to read the story… It is finally here.**

* * *

Thankfully, Buttercup knew her way to the gym since it was the only thing that she had interest about knowing the day before.

With a few turns here and there, they made it to their destination with enough time to change too… which they did without further interruptions.

Their gym clothes consisted of a pair of black sweatpants or shorts, and a white t-shirt with the school's insignia, the good-bad signal with two dragons – one white and the other black – circling it together with the school name _Barrington Hill Academy_, above the left chest.

Buttercup decided to wear a pair of black athletic shoes with lime green shoelaces, while her sisters wore white with their respected colors colored shoelaces. One was pink and the other sky blue.

Being finally ready, they got out of the changing room and into the gym.

* * *

The inside was quite roomy… well; okay… it was huge… It also had bleachers on the two ends, left and right.

As the girls looked inside, a peculiar sight waited them… not exactly peculiar, but strange indeed. You see, all the girls were in one corner, surrounding something while the guys were scattered around and doing their thing.

The part about the guys wasn't the strange one; no… the girls were the weird ones. They were giggling and chatting in high-pitched voices for no particular reason at all.

As our girls were getting ready to go see what was going on, the coach came inside and called them all over.

* * *

It turned out that they weren't acting so strange out of the blue… no… it seems that three particular boys, who happened to be superhuman too, were in the middle of this circle.

When the mass of girls scattered to do what the coach ordered, they were revealed.

Butch had a smirk on his mouth with an amused expression on; Brick had an annoyed one on while Boomer looked kind of flushed with a faint pink hue on his cheeks.

By the time that the six teens locked eyes, all expressions changed dramatically in the blink of an eye, expect Brick who just looked more pissed. His brothers followed his example and the girls took the cold and guarded route, with Buttercup being slightly annoyed too.

Other than that, deathly silence followed. The only sound you could hear was the breaths they all took and you could even smell the anticipation in the air around.

Finally, coach broke it by coughing and so catching everyone's attention. When he was sure he had them, he began speaking.

"So… I'm about to tell you a good year and all that, but let's skip that part now won't we…? Also, Principal told me, as every year, that if you want to sign up for any activity you can go to her and complete a form. That is unless it is sports related, which in that case you come at me. Also, every activity will take place in their respected classes. Um… anything else… oh yeah… _NO fighting in MY class_... You got that you there…? Now, let me see you run some laps around the gym for warm-up."

All students started forming a one man line and doing what he said after the whistle in his mouth came to life and almost turned them deaf.

* * *

As expected, without even using their powers, the students up front were the six superhuman teens, with buttercup and Butch fighting for first place.

It wasn't unexpected that either though as Buttercup was particularly quick on her feet even without flying. She had proved that many times in the past, and let's face it… Butch _was_ her counterpart whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Even though it wasn't a match, coach had to stop them before they destroyed the gym by, at this moment, flying as quick.

As he was lecturing the two green teens, Brick and Blossom glared at their respected siblings.

Butch scowled and crossed his hands in front of his chest while tuning out the teacher in front of him. Buttercup on the other hand huffed and while she too crossed her hands in front of her chest, she turned around from coach and Blossom at the same time.

"… Do you get it now? I don't want this to repeat itself. If you have something against each other you take it outside, I don't care. I care though about my gym and I want it in _one_ piece. _Capiche_…?"

Both teens looked irritated at each other's green eyes for a second before both looking down on the ground.

"Good… Now, let's continue our lesson with a game of Basketball, but I'll be watching you. Don't think you are out of it so easy. Everybody… get ready… Nick, go bring a ball from the storage room."

A boy with brown eyes grumbled something under his mouth that not even superhuman hearing could catch and made his way to a door somewhere in the side where the storage room was supposed to be.

* * *

By the time he returned with a ball, coach formed two teams randomly and it wasn't the smartest thing he did. You see, that was because with Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup in one team and Brick, Butch and Blossom on the other was pretty dumb. In addition to that, he should have known better after the earlier incident than to pick Butch and Buttercup as the first persons to go against each other for the ball for the game to begin. Either he is seriously dumb, or really forgetful. There is no other logical answer.

At least, they were only a little more competitive than what was needed. They didn't brake anything and the lesson continued without any more misfortunes.

There was also some fighting between teammates but that was only because Buttercup yelled at Boomer at occasions and Brick and Blossom bickered. That was all.

* * *

They finished the game in a tie with both teams having thirty-six points, most of them being by Buttercup and Butch respectively.

Coach congratulated all of them when the bell rang and let them go… except six certain teens.

As they were about to go out, he called them.

"Wait you six… I want to have a word with you. It won't take long, don't worry."

They all looked at each other before going up to him. Blossom spoke.

"What is it coach?"

"Well, you see… I couldn't help but notice that you six seems to have an angry past behind you. I also heard what you six are, now… I know the boys for two years now, and they never before did they behaved like that so I will take a risk and assume it's you girls presence that's doing it. I have heard from the Principal what had happened before and I can understand that you used to be enemies or something, but please, try to minimize your _'hatred'_ for one another while being here. That goes for you boys as well. Butch, you are one of my best students, not to say the best, so please don't make me take measure about your behavior. If this continues, I'll have to take you out of the teams you did so much to bring where they now are. There's nothing I can do. And you young lady, I see potential in you too, so please… behave…"

The girls looked at each other while the boys looked down. After an unspoken agreement, Blossom turned her attention back to coach and spoke as the leader.

"We understand and we apologize for our behavior today. We will try to prevent it from happening again. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go change in order to go to our next lesson."

The older man looked startled for a second before nodding his head and saying a quick 'oh, sure' before letting them go as well. They did just that.


	7. Part VI

**A/N:**** Sorry that it's so small but it was vital to finish it there. I promise to try and make the next part longer. I just hope you enjoy, even with that length...**

* * *

_Outside the gym_:

Brick stopped walking, making his brothers that were behind him do the same and turned to look at the Puffs. When his eyes fell on light pink ones, he spoke with seriousness and authority that only leaders could posses.

"This incident was an example of what would happen if we continue to act as kindergarteners. I don't want to, but we have to come to an agreement or we are all screwed."

"Language…"

"Forget that pinky. Do you agree that we ignore one another in all situations?"

Blossom looked at him a little offended at the earlier nickname and also kinda suspicious about his words.

"How do we know that you won't try something evil again and this is just to sidetrack us…? We can't trust you…"

"Sigh… Look, we haven't done anything _evil_ since we left that sorry excuse of a town all those years ago, but if you don't want to trust us that's your problem. We have a life here, so don't you dare destroy it with your silly acts. You do whatever you like, I can't communicate here. Sigh… Let's go guys…"

With that said; they walked away and into the boys changing rooms. The girls were left there standing and looking the spot where their counterparts were moments ago.

"Guh… What idiots… How could they just say that and act all high and mighty and then leave? I say we go and beat them the fuck up… Show them who is superior."

"Buttercup… Language…"

"Uh… Blossom…"

"And no, we can't. As much as I hate to admit, they hadn't done anything, at least yet, since we came here. We can't just go up to them and beat them up as you say. That is not the right thing to do. They only thing we can do for now is wait and observe. You heard the coach… we can't do any fighting, all the more without reason, or we would get in trouble. We don't want that at all so we'll sit back and watch. By the time that they act up, we will stop them but for now we have other things to worry about, like how we are going to be late for class with the way things are going. Just keep your guard up."

With that announcement/order, the pink-eyed girl turned around and made her way to the room to take a quick shower and change since they were already kind of late. Bubbles gave a wary glance to her other sister before following as well inside. Buttercup just huffed under her breath and followed inside as well a little more reluctantly you can say.

* * *

When they changed back to their clothes, Blossom and Bubbles took the route towards that was labeled with the number 10, also known as the chemistry lab-room. Buttercup started making her way to the class where Blossom was first period.

* * *

With Blossom and Bubbles:

As the two sisters were walking towards their classroom, a voice calling stopped them in their tracks.

"Girls, wait up…"

Turning around to look at the voice's owner, they noticed a peculiar sight. A brown-haired, blue-eyed girl was coming their way running, dragging by the elbow behind her a dirty blonde boy that looked about their age. It was actually kind of comedic how he looked dizzy and bone-less the way he seemed to be flying behind her.

The two girls looked confused to see them, especially the boy there.

"Robin… _Mike_…"

Then they turned to look at the girl as they had come to a stop in front of them by now.

"What is he doing here?"

That question had come out of Blossom's mouth and when the blonde Power puff noticed the grin that took over Robin's face and that way that said boy's face reddened slightly, she smirk the time that Robin started speaking.

"He enrolled last… _What_…"

She was cut short on her explanation when she and Blossom saw her smirk and Mike's red and wildly shaking head.

"Bubbles… is something wrong…?"

Said seemingly sweet and innocent girl giggled and shook her head. With a small smile on her face, she spoke one sentence.

"Nothing… Shall we go now?"

She didn't give them the time to answer as she just turned around on her hills, and while clasping her hands together behind her back in a leisure way, she started making her way to her previous destination, without even looking or waiting for the rest of them to follow her.

As expected, when they got over the shock, they rushed to do just that.

* * *

With Buttercup:

The black-haired girl silently and lonely made her way to the room that was labeled with the nr 3 on it.

When she went inside, all noise ceased to exist inside as if it had a switch and you just turned it off.

All eyes were turned to see the new-comer and she met each and every one of them separately as she scanned the room with her eyes.

She found two different important things, from which she liked the one but despised the other.

Even though the scowl didn't wholly leave her face after she noticed the one person she least liked to see, _ever again_, she did seem pleased when she laid eyes upon her long-time friend.

She instantly started making her way to the still empty chair beside him.

"Mitch…"


	8. Part VII

**_A/N:_**** Finally… The next part is here… Really, sorry for the long … ****_long_**** wait but… I was kind of busy, not to mention lost my muse there for a second… Don't worry though… I intent to continue this story… So… now that that's out of the way, I believe that you've waited long enough, so go on and read it… don't forget to tell me what you think… :-)**

* * *

With Buttercup:

The boy lifted his head when he heard his name being called by the strangely familiar voice. His face instantly lit up when he noticed the familiar face of said voice.

"BC… Hey… How come you're _here_?"

The girl was by now in front of Mitch and after throwing him a glance, she indicated with her head towards the empty chair.

"The Professor… may I…?"

Mitch nodded his affirmative and he unconsciously moved the empty chair further away from the desk in order for her to sit. She did just that.

Then she turned to look at him, and saw him looking back.

"So, I told you how _I_ got here, what's _your_ excuse…?"

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked down, before answering with a small voice that begun becoming more and more confident with each word.

"Well, you see… you remember a few years ago back in seventh grade that I left to go live with my father, right…?"

"Yes…"

"He apparently decided he didn't like my company or something anymore, and so sent me back _here_. One thing led to another, and so… here I _am_..."

"Couldn't you just go and live together with your mother again?"

"Um… my mother had already moved on and had started a new family. That was the main reason I left in the first place…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Silence followed that statement and it wasn't of the comfortable kind either.

Buttercup for one was left speechless. What could someone say in a situation such as this…?

Her old friend seemed to have become merrily a shell of what he used to be. That being said lightly since he still had that dangerous aura of a troublemaker, but his appearance was more related to that of an emo-like person rather than of a troublemaking punk .

His saggy light-brown hair that used to be untamed at all times in their non-organized way, was now a darker shade of brown with a part of them somewhat hiding his left eye in a straight pointy line. His sporty clothes were replaced with dark colored form-fitting jeans and black t-shirts, while his ears were pierced three times each and his tongue once as she noticed when he spoke.

She was tempted to ask what had happened to him, but refrained from doing so… She may have wanted to know why her friend was in this situation, but she didn't found it proper to pry. If he wanted to share, he would when he felt like it.

* * *

Inside her thoughts, she didn't notice that the teacher had already made her way inside so it was inevitable that when said teacher spoke, she was startled out of her wits.

Thankfully, this time introductions were made without any interruptions or unwanted attention. She just announced her name and the thing about being a Power Puff Girl, and sat back down before even questions had the time to be exclaimed.

As a favor to her sister and father, she didn't bring any trouble during the whole lesson, just sat there and wrote down anything that the teacher said or wrote on the board.

She also noticed that Mitch did the same along with another guy inside that was worth mentioning, even if he was a nuisance. Her guard was still up though in case her sorry excuse of a counterpart did something that resembled even a _little_ bit of the will to destroy.

* * *

With Blossom and Bubbles:

As the three girls and one boy were making their way to their Chemistry class -and not following behind Bubbles anymore- Blossom brought up the still unanswered question.

"So, Robin… you were telling us how come Mike got here. I thought that he still attended Townsville High."

The brown haired girl turned to face the pink power puff with gleaming blue eyes.

"Oh, right… totally forgot. Well, he just transferred out of the blue at the beginning of last year. He isn't the only one either it seems… I don't know if you remember Mitch Mitchelson…"

A sigh came from the pink eyed teenager opposite her as she shook her head before mumbling under her breath.

"Of course and I remember… Buttercup wouldn't go anywhere without him being somewhere near. Inseparable I tell you… though I assumed that he had left since I hadn't seen him for some time now…"

A giggle could be heard coming from the brunet as she raised her left hand to stifle it.

"You really don't like him, do you…?"

The rest of the company looked at the girl –stopping walking for a second before resuming their way- but she just shook them off and continued as if nothing had changed.

"Yeah… he did leave but came back a little over a year ago. You don't have to worry though… he's not as he used to be."

Both super-powered sisters stopped in their tracks, confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you…?"

Bubbles speaking this time; didn't make it past first sentence before she was interrupted by Robin's exclamation of '_We're here…_' that cut through the air like knife.

The two remaining girls looked up from their downcast confused gaze to the ground to notice the number 10 being printed in black color -in contrary to the pearly white of the door- twinkling as the light hit it in a specific angle, as if laughing at them.

The sandy blonde boy was nowhere to be seen and as they turned their heads a little to the side in order to follow with their eyes where Robin had just disappeared also, they saw a scene that they never would have expected even in their wildest dreams.


End file.
